Archive:Operas
Aaron Copland (1900-1990) * The Tender Land (1990) Virgin Classics Digital (E) (1h 46m 16s) Aarre Merikanto (1893-1958) * Juha (1995) Ondine (FI) (1h 47m 40s) Agostino Steffani (1653-1728) * Niobe, regina di Tebe (1978) Voce (I) (2h 54m 25s) - Vinyl * Niobe, regina di Tebe (2013) Erato (I) (3h 42m 35s) * Orlando generoso (2008) MDG (I) (2h 41m 23s) Alban Berg (1885-1935) * Lulu (1991) EMI Classics (D) (2h 52m 14s) * Wozzeck (1994) Teldec (D) (1h 33m 36s) Albert Lortzing (1801-1851) * Hans Sachs (2001) Ars Produktion (D) (2h 26m 22s) * Undine (1966) Conductor: Robert Heger (D) Alberto Franchetti (1860-1942) * Cristoforo Colombo (1991) Koch (I) (2h 38m 50s) Alessandro Nini (1805-1880) * La marescialla d'Ancre (2003) Bongiovanni (I) (2h 00m 38s) Alessandro Scarlatti (1660-1725) * Griselda (2000) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording (3h 01m 23s) * Ishmael (1992) Newport Classic (I) - 1st recording (1h 37m 19s) Alexander Borodin (1833-1887) * Prince Igor (1970) Le Chant du Monde ® (3h 16m 35s) Alexander Sergejewitsch Dargomyschski (1813-1869) * Russalka (2008) Profil ® (2h 45m 23s) * The Stone Guest (Kamennyj gost) (1995) Harmonia Mundi ® (1h 16m 03s) Alexander von Zelminsky (1871-1942) * Der Traumgörge (1987) Capriccio (D) - 1st recording (1h 50m 50s) Alfred Schnittke (1934-1998) * Schisn s idiotom (Life with an idiot) (1992) Sony Classical ® (1h 53m 17s) Ambroise Thomas (1811-1896) * Hamlet (1993) EMI Classics (F) (2h 54m 11s) * La cour de Célimène (2007) Opera Rara (F) (1h 35m 38s) * Mignon (1977) Sony Classical (F) (2h 58m 57s) Amilcare Ponchielli (1834-1886) * I Lituani (1979) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording (2h 10m 46s) * La Gioconda (2005) Dynamic (I) (2h 45m 01s) André Campra (1660-1744) * Idomenée (1991) Harmonia Mundi (F) - 1st recording (2h 46m 21s) * Tancrède (1986) Warner-Erato (F) (2h 02m 00s) André Cardinal Destouches (1672-1749) * Callirhoé (Version 1743) (2006) Glossa Music (F) (1h 39m 31s) André-Ernest-Modeste Grétry (1741-1813) * Andromaque (2009) Glossa (F) * Denys le tyran, maître d'école à Corinthe (1989) Nuova Era (F) (36m 54s) * Richard Cœur de Lion (1990) Nuova Era (F) (1h 26m 25s) Ann K. Gebuhr (* 1945) * Bonhoeffer (2000) Gebuhr&Hatten (E) (1h 51m 50s) Anton Schweitzer (1735-1787) * Alceste (2001) Naxos (D) (2h 13m 49s) Antonín Dvořák (1841-1904) * Jakobín (The Jacobin) (2001) Foné (CS) (2h 28m 32s) * Rusalka (1997) Brilliant (CS) (2h 17m 41s) * Vanda (1951) Conductor: Frantisek Dyk (CS) (1h 54m 50s) Antonio Caldera (1670-1736) * La clemenza di Tito (2003) Bongiovanni (I) (2h 25m 13s) Antônio Carlos Gomes (1836-1896) * A noite do Castelo (1978) Master Class (PT-BR) - 1st recording (2h 13m 19s) * Fosca (1973) Master Class (I) - 1st recording (2h 23m 27s) * Il Guarany (1994) Sony Classical (I) (2h 27m 04s) * Maria Tudor (1978) Master Class (I) - 1st recording * Maria Tudor (1998) Funarte (I) (2h 27m 43s) * Odalea (1986) Master Class (I) - 1st recording (1h 27m 01s) * Salvator Rosa (1977) Master Class (I) - 1st recording * Salvator Rosa (2000) Regis (I) * Salvator Rosa (2004) Dynamic (I) (2h 34m 22s) Antonio Cesti (1623-1669) * Le disgrazie d'Amore (2009) Hyperion (I) - 1st recording (2h 33m 57s) * Orontea (1982) Harmonia Mundi (I) (3h 04m 39s) Antonio de Literes (1673-1747) * Acis y Galatea (1999) DHM (ES) - 1st recording (58m 39s) * Júpiter y Semele (2003) Harmonia Mundi (ES) (1h 38m 27s) * Los elementos (1997) DHM (ES) (1h 00m 42s) Antonio Fortunato (1859-1951) * Salvo d'acquisto (2002) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording Antonio Sacchini (1730-1786) * Oedipe à Colone (2004) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording (1h 32m 04m) Antonio Salieri (1750-1825) * Axur re d'Ormus (1989) Nuova Era (I) (2h 36m 16s) * Falstaff, ossia Le tre burle (2002) Dynamic (I) (2h 34m 15s) * La Locandiera (1990) Nuova Era (I) (2h 11m 33s) Antonio Sartorio (1630-1680) * Giulio Cesare in Egitto (2004) La Cetra (I) (2h 33m 40s) * L'Orfeo (1998) Vanguard Classics (I) * L'Orfeo (1979) Warner Fonit (I) (2h 37m 17s) Antonio Smareglia (1854-1929) * Nozze Istriane (1999) Bongiovanni (I) (1h 41m 46s) Antonio Vivaldi (1678-1741) * Armida al campo d'Egitto (2009) Naïve (I) - 1st recording (2h 50m 25s) * Arsilda, regina di Ponto (2001) CPO (I) (2h 45m 29s) * Dorilla in Tempe (1993) Pierre Verany (I) (2h 28m 09s) * Ercole sul Termondonte (2010) Virgin Classics (I) (2h 23m 12s) * Farnace (1991) Nuova Era (I) (2h 19m 05s) * Giustino (2001) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording (4h 37m 02s) * Griselda (2005) Naïve (I) (2h 34m 10s) * Il Farnace (Paritur 1731) (1982) Agorà Musica (I) (2h 31m 00s) * Il Teuzzone (1996) Tactus (I) (3h 20m 30s) * L'Atenaide (2007) Naïve (I) (3h 39m 11s) * L'Olimpiade (1994) Brilliant (I) (2h 12m 10s) * La Griselda (1992) Arkadia (I) - 1st recording (2h 55m 19s) * La verità in cimento (2002) Opus 111 (I) (2h 34m 38s) * Motezuma (Montezuma) (2006) Archiv Pro (I) - 1st recording (3h 14m 27s) * Orlando finto pazzo (2003) Opus 111 (I) (2h 57m 19s) * Orlando Furioso (2003) Naïve (I) (3h 01m 58s) * Ottone in villa (1993) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording (3h 02m 12s) * Rosmira Fedele (2003) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording (2h 48m 56s) * Tito Manlio (2003) CPO (I) (3h 08m 03s) Aribert Reimann (* 1936) * Lear (1982) Oehms Classics (D) (2h 30m 26s) * Medea (2010) Oehms Classics (D) (2h 00m 09s) * Melusine (2007) Wergo (D) - 1st recording (1h 36m 38s) Armas Launis (1884-1959) * Aslak Hetta (2004) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording (1h 59m 12s) Arnold Schönberg (1874-1951) * Moses und Aron (1974) Sony Classical (D) (1h 39m 55s) Arthur Sullivan (1842–1900) * The Rose of Persia (1999) CPO (E) (1h 39m 04s) Aubert Lemeland (* 1932) * Laure (1997) DSK (F) (45m 38s) Aulis Sallinen (* 1935) * Kullervo (1992) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording (2h 36m 59s) * Kuningas lähtee Ranskaan (The King goes forth to France) (2005) Ondine (FI) (2h 07m 42s) * Punainen viiva (The Red Line) (1979) Finlandia (FI) (1h 55m 39s) * Ratsumies (The Horseman) (1975) Finlandia (FI) - 1st recording (2h 04m 34s) Baldassare Galuppi (1706-1785) * Il mondo alla roversa (1998) Chandos (I) - 1st recording (2h 30m 24s) * Il mondo della luna (1997) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording * La clemenza di Tito (2007) Hungaroton (I) - 1st recording (2h 22m 38s) Bedřich Smetana (1824-1884) * Dalibor (1967) Supraphon (CS) (2h 24m 03s) * Libuse (1995) Supraphon (CS) (2h 30m 44s) Benedetto Marcello (1686-1739) * Arianna (1999) Chandos (I) - 1st recording (3h 03m 35s) Benjamin Britten (1913-1976) * Albert Herring (1996) Vox Classics (E) (2h 16m 19s) * Billy Budd (1967) London Records (E) (2h 37m 29s) * Owen Wingrave (1970) London Records (E) (1h 45m 37s) * Peter Grimes (1992) EMI Classics (E) (2h 24m 20s) * The Beggar's Opera (New version) (1992) Argo (E) (1h 47m 57s) Bernd Alois Zimmermann (1918-1970) * Die Soldaten (1988) Teldec (D) (1h 47m 00s) Bohuslav Martinů (1890-1959) * Greek Passion (1981) Supraphon (CS) (1h 49m 45s) * Mirandolina (2002) Supraphon (I) (1h 44m 01s) Bronius Kutavicius (* 1932) * Lokys (The Bear) (2002) Ondine (LT) (1h 36m 10s) Camille Saint-Saëns (1835-1921) * Henry VIII (1991) Harmonia Mundi (F) (3h 03m 12s) * Samson et Dalila (1991) EMI (F) (2h 03m 20s) Carl Heinrich Graun (1703/1704-1759) * Cleopatra e Cesare (1995) Harmonia Mundi (I) (3h 17m 58s) * Montezuma (1992) Capriccio (I) (2h 16m 52s) Carl Loewe (1796-1869) * Die drei Wünsche (1996) Capriccio (D) (1h 26m 50s) Carl Maria von Weber (1786-1826) * Der Freischütz (1994) RCA (D) (2h 10m 34s) * Die drei Pintos (1976) RCA (D) (1h 56m 13s) * Euryanthe (2002) Dynamic (D) (2h 34m 58s) * Oberon (1970) Deutsche Grammophon (D) (2h 18m 47s) * Oberon (1996) RCA (D) (2h 00m 33s) Carl Orff (1895-1982) * Carmina Burana (1988) Philips (FRO/GMH/LAT) (1h 00m 14s) - Scenic cantata * Ein Sommernachtstraum (2010) CPO (D) (2h 26m 09s) Carlisle Floyd (* 1926) * Susannah (1993) Virgin Classics (E) (1h 34m 27s) Carlo Evasio Soliva (1791-1853) * Giulia e Sesto Pompeo (1998) CPO (I) (2h 02m 06s) * La testa di bronzo o sia La capanna solitaria (1993) MGB (I) - 1st recording (1h 56m 07s) Carlo Galante (* 1959) * Corradino (1991) Ermitage (I) - 1st recording (1h 45m 04s) Charles Chaynes (* 1925) * Noces de sang (Bloody Wedding) (1988) Cybelia (F) - 1st recording (1h 38m 27s) Charles Gounod (1818-1893) * Faust (1986) Philips (F) (2h 54m 42s) * La nonne sanglante (The Bloody Nun) (2008) CPO (F) (2h 17m 55s) * La reine de Saba (The Queen of Sheba) (2001) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording (2h 26m 00s) * Mireille (1993) Cascavelle (F) (2h 26m 30s) * Romeo et Juliette (1983) EMI (F) (2h 45m 45s) * Romeo y Julieta (2002) RTVE (F) (2h 36m 00s) Christian Sinding (1856-1941) * Der heilige Berg (1986) Norway in Music (D) (1h 19m 36s) Christoph Willibald Gluck (1714-1787) * Alceste (1967) Opera d'Oro (I) (2h 13m 52s) * Ezio (2007) Coviello Classics (I) - 1st recording - Track listing (3h 09m 05s) * Il Parnaso confuso (2001) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording (1h 00m 17s) * Paride ed Elena (2003) Archiv Pro (I) (2h 18m 58s) Claudio Monteverdi (1567-1643) * Il ballo delle ingrate (1993) Nuova Era (I) (51m 21s) * Il ritorno d'Ulisse in patria (1991) Nuova Era (I) (2h 37m 40s) * L'incoronazione di Poppea (1988) Nuova Era (I) (3h 54m 26s) * L'incoronazione di Poppea (2000) K.617 (I) (3h 41m 08s) * L'Orfeo (1983) EMI Reflexe (I) (1h 43m 52s) Conradin Kreutzer (1780-1849) * Das Nachtlager in Granada (1992) Capriccio (D) (1h 39m 18s) Daniel-François-Esprit Auber (1782-1871) * La Muette de Portici (1986) EMI Classics (F) * Le Cheval de bronze (1979) Gala (F) (1h 54m 06a) * Les Diamants de la couronne (1999) Mandala (F) - 1st recording (2h 38m 35s) Dikran Tchouhadjian (1837-1898) * Arshak II (1995) Parseghian Records (AM) - 1st recording (2h 10m 07s) Dmitri Shostakovich (1906-1975) * Ledi Makbet Mzenskogo ujesda (1992) Deutsche Grammophon ® (2h 35m 32s) Domènec Terradellas (1713-1751) * Artaserse (2008) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording (2h 58m 07s) * Sesostri (2010) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording (3h 33m 28s) Domenico Cimarosa (1749-1801) * I tre amanti (1968) Nuova Era (I) (1h 27m 04s) * Il fanatico burlato (1988) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording (2h 23m 56s) * Il maestro di cappella (1984) Hungaroton (I) (19m 37s) * Il matrimonio segreto (1990) Nuova Era (I) (2h 22m 25s) Domenico Mazzocchi (1592-1665) * La catena d'Adone (2010) Alpha (I) (2h 11m 48s) Domenico Sarro (1679-1744) * Achille in Sciro (2007) Dynamic (I) (3h 08m 57s) Domenico Zipoli (1688-1726) * San Ignacio (1996) K617 (ES) (44m 36s) - arranged by Zipoli - origin: unknown Bolivian Composer Douglas Moore (1893-1969) * Carry Nation (1968) Bay Cities (E) - 1st recording (2h 03m 33s) Eino Tamberg (* 1930) * Cyrano de Bergerac (1999) CPO (ET) (1h 48m 14s) Einojuhani Rautavaara (* 1928) * Aleksis Kivi (2002) Ondine (FI) (1h 37m 30s) * Auringon talo (The House of the Sun) (2003) Ondine (FI) (1h 24m 18s) * Thomas (1986) Ondine (FI) (1h 37m 55s) * Vincent (1990) Ondine (FI) (1h 38m 43s) Emilio Arrieta (1823-1894) * La Conquista di Granata (La Conquista de Granada) (2006) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording (2h 13m 05s) * Marina (1998) Naïve (ES) (1h 55m 52s) Emmanuel Chabrier (1841-1894) * Gwendoline (1996) Harmonia Mundi (F) - 1st recording (1h 37m 00s) Erich Wolfgang Korngold (1897-1957) * Das Wunder der Heliane (1992) Decca (D) - 1st recording (2h 47m 32s) * Die Kathrin (1997) CPO (D) (2h 42m 22s) * Die tote Stadt (1975) BMG Classics (D) (2h 17m 07s) Erkki Melartin (1875-1937) * Aino (2000) BIS (FI) (1h 45m 55s) Ermanno Wolf-Ferrari (1876-1948) * I quattro rusteghi (1969) Gala (I) * Le donne curiose (1968) Mondo Musica (I) (2h 09m 48s) Ernest Chausson (1855-1899) * Le Roi Arthus (2004) Telarc (F) (2h 46m 26s) Ernst Krenek (1900-1991) * Jonny spielt auf (1991) Decca Records (D) (2h 10m 37s) Ernst Theodor Wilhelm Hoffmann (E. T. A. Hoffmann) (1776-1822) * Dirna (1998) CPO (D) (1h 08m 40s) Étienne-Nicolas Méhul (1763-1817) * Stratonice (1995) Erato (F) (1h 04m 33s) Federico Ricci (1809-1877) e Luigi Ricci (1805-1859) * Crispino e la Comare, ossia Il medico e la morte (1989) Bongiovanni (I) (2h 07m 44s) Ferenc Erkel (Erkel Ferenc) (1810-1893) * Bánk bán (1969) Hungaroton (H) (2h 06m 08s) Ferran Sor i Muntades (1778-1839) * Il Telemaco nell'isola di Calipso (1997) Edicions Albert Moraleda (I) - 1st recording (1h 01m 11s) Ferruccio Busoni (1866-1924) * Arlecchino (1991) Virgin Classics (D) (1h 02m 03s) * Die Brautwahl (1975) Gala (D) (2h 28m 26s) * Turandot (1991) Virgin Classics (D) (1h 14m 46s) Filippo Marchetti (1831-1902) * Romeo e Giulietta (2005) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording (2h 16m 59s) Flavio Testi (* 1923) * Saül (2003) Radio France (F) - 1st recording (1h 33m 16s) Florian Leopold Gassmann (1729-1774) * Die junge Gräfin (1995) Bayer Records (D) (1h 47m 37s) Francesca Caccini (1587-1640) * La liberazione di Ruggiero dall'isola d'Alcina (1996) Pro Musica Camerata (I) (1h 16m 51s) Francesco Cavalli (1602-1676) * Ercole Amante (1980) Erato (I) - 1st recording - Audio CD * Ercole Amante (1980) Erato (I) - 1st recording - Vinyl (2h 43m 07s) * Il Giasone (1988) Harmonia Mundi (I) (3h 53m 16s) * L'Artemisia (2010) Glossa (I) (2h 27m 41s) * L'Ormindo (1971) Stradivarius (I) (2h 16m 10s) * La Calisto (1994) Harmonia Mundi (I) (2h 45m 25s) * La Didone (1997) DHM (I) - 1st recording (2h 22m 01s) * La Rosinda (2011) Ludi Musici (I) - 1st recording (2h 48m 04s) * La Statira, principessa di Persia (2003) Opus 111 (I) - 1st recording (2h 18m 10s) * Xerse (1985) Harmonia Mundi (I) (3h 43m 20s) Francesco Cilea (1866-1950) * Gina (2000) Bongiovanni (I) * L'Arlesiana (1991) Quintana/Harmonia Mundi (I) (1h 47m 40s) * L'Arlesiana (2004) Bongiovanni (I) (1h 46m 13s) Francesco Mancini (1672-1737) * Colombina e Pernicone (2000) Bongiovanni (I) (51m 49s) Francesco Morlacchi (1784-1841) * Il poeta Disperato (1991) Bongiovanni (I) (1h 16m 28s) Francis Poulenc (1899-1963) * Les Dialogues des carmélites (1990) Virgin Classics (F) (2h 31m 45s) Franco Alfano (1875-1954) * Cyrano de Bergerac (1982) Gala (F) * Cyrano de Bergerac (2002) CPO (F) (2h 00m 58s) François Adrien Boieldieu (1775-1834) * La Dame blanche (1996) EMI Classics (F) (2h 16m 23s) François-André Danican Philidor (1726-1795) * Tom Jones (2006) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording (2h 13m 46s) Frank Martin (1890-1974) * Der Sturm (2008) Hyperion (D) (2h 32m 37s) Franz Hummel (* 1939) * An der schönen blauen Donau (1995) Arte Nova (D) (55m 41s) Franz Lehár (1870-1948) * Tatjana (2001) CPO (D) (2h 02m 17s) Franz Liszt (1811-1886) * Don Sanche (1985) Hungaroton (F) (1h 30m 03s) Franz Schreker (1878-1934) * Die Gezeichneten (1994) London Records (D) (2h 50m 26s) * Irrelohe (1989) Sony Classical (D) - 1st recording (2h 06m 05s) Franz Schubert (1797-1828) * Fierrabras (1988) Deutsche Grammophon (D) (2h 23m 41s) Frederick Delius (1862-1934) * Fennimore and Gerda (1976) EMI Classics (E) - 1st recording (1h 18m 16s) Fredrik Pacius (1809-1891) * Kung Karls Jakt (1991) Finlandia (SV) (2h 21m 15s) Friedrich von Flotow (1812–1883) * Alessandro Stradella (2004) Capriccio (D) (1h 40m 37s) Gabriel Dupont (1878-1914) * La Cabrera (2000) Bongiovanni (I) (1h 05m 07s) Gabriel Fauré (1845-1924) * Pénélope (1977) Gala (F) (1h 56m 44s) * Pénélope (1980) Warner-Erato (F) (2h 04m 03s) Gaetano Braga (1829-1907) * Il ritratto (2002) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording (1h 45m 51s) Gaetano Donizetti (1797-1848) * Alahor in Granata (1989) Almaviva (I) - 1st recording (2h 32m 17s) * Alina, regina di Golconda (1987) Nuova Era (I) (2h 13m 23s) * Caterina Cornaro (1995) Agorá Musica (I) (1h 46m 34s) * Dom Sébastien, roi de Portugal (2005) Opera Rara (F) - 1st recording (2h 56m 01s) * Elisabetta al castello di Kenilworth (Il castello di Kenilworth) (1989) Fonit Cetra (I) (2h 08m 39s) * Emilia di Liverpool (1986) Opera Rara (I) (1h 41m 05s) * Gabriella di Vergy (1978) Opera Rara (I) (1h 57m 47s) * Gli esiliati in Siberia (The exiles in Siberia) (1999) Actes Sud (I) - 1st recording (2h 14m 31s) * Il fortunato inganno (1998) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording (2h 21m 59s) * Imelda de' Lambertazzi (1989) Nuova Era (I) (2h 01m 42s) * L'ajo nell'imbarazzo (1984) Warner Fonit (I) * L'assedio di Calais (1988) Opera Rara (I) (2h 03m 45s) * L'eremitaggio di Liverpool (1986) Opera Rara (I) (1h 37m 27s) * La Favorite (1999) Decca (F) (2h 29m 41s) * La fille du régiment (1968) Decca (F) * La fille du régiment (1995) Nightingale Classics (F) (1h 47m 49s) * La figlia del reggimento (1989) Nuova Era (I) (1h 50m 57s) * Le Convenienze ed Inconvenienze Teatrali (1988) Ars Nova (I) (1h 45m 23s) * Linda di Chamounix (2009) Opera Rara (I) (2h 45m 23s) * Lucia di Lammermoor (1983) EMI Classics (I) (2h 27m 44s) * Lucia di Lammermoor (1967) Hommage (I) (1h 55m 48s) * Lucia di Lammermoor (1971) Decca (I) (2h 20m 02s) * Lucrezia Borgia (1966) RCA Victor Gold Seal (I) * Lucrezia Borgia (1966) RCA Victor Gold Seal Library (I) * Maria di Rohan (1988) Nuova Era (I) - 1st recording (2h 10m 54s) * Maria Padilla (1980) Opera Rara (I) (2h 31m 11s) * Maria Stuarda (Based on Schiller's Maria Stuart) (1989) Philips (I) * Maria Stuarda (2001) Dynamic (I) (2h 15m 56s) * Marino Faliero (1999) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording (2h 16m 41s) * Parisina (2008) Opera Rara (I) * Pia de' Tolomei (2005) Opera Rara (I) * Rita (1991) Nuova Era (I) * Roberto Devereux (2002) Opera Rara (I) * Rosmonda d'Inghliterra (1994) Opera Rara (I) * Ugo, Conte di Parigi (2003) Dynamic (I) * Zoraide di Granata (1998) Opera Rara (I) - 1st recording Gaetano Latilla (1711-1788) * La finta cameriera (2000) Opus 111 (I) Gaetano Pugnani (1731-1798) * Werther (1989) Bongiovanni (I) Gaspare Spontini (1774-1851) * Li puntigli delle donne (1997) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording * Li puntigli delle donne (1998) Arte Nova (I) Georg Benda (1722-1795) * Romeo und Julie (1993) Canterino (D) Georg Philipp Telemann (1681-1767) * Der Schulmeister (1984) Hungaroton (D) (17m 45s) * Miriways (2012?) CPO (D) (2h 26m 10s) * Orpheus (1996) Harmonia Mundi (D) - 1st recording (2h 38m 35s) George Frideric Handel (1685-1759) * Acis and Galatea (1996) Brilliant (E) - Masque (1h 29m 59s) * Admeto (1977) Virgin Classics (I) * Agrippina (2003) Dynamic (I) (2h 45m 24s) * Alcina (1999) Erato Records (I) (3h 10m 22s) * Arianna in Creta (2005) MDG (I) (2h 43m 22s) * Ariodante (1995) Harmonia Mundi (I) (3h 12m 24s) * Ariodante (1997) Archiv-Produktion (I) (2h 57m 47s) * Arminio (2000) Virgin Classics (I) * Atlanta (2005) Philharmonia Baroque (I) * Deidamia (2002) Virgin Classics (I) (3h 00m 18s) * Ezio (2008) Archiv Pro (I) - 1st recording (3h 06m 23s) * Faramondo (1996) Brilliant (I) (2h 50m 02s) * Fernando, Re di Castiglia (2005) Virgin Classics (I) * Flavio (1989) Harmonia Mundi (I) (2h 35m 26s) * Floridante (2005) Archiv Pro (I) - 1st recording (2h 43m 15s) * Giulio Cesare (1995) Astrée Auvidis (I) (3h 40m 12s) * Giustino (1994) Harmonia Mundi (I) * Imeneo (1986) Brilliant (I) (1h 52m 39s) * Muzio Scevola (1991) Newport Classic (I) (Bononcini & Handel) - 1st recording (1h 55m 58s) * Oreste (2010) Animato (I) (2h 36m 40s) * Orlando (1996) Erato Records (I) (2h 48m 17s) * Ottone, re di Germania (1992) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording (3h 09m 18s) * Parnasso in Festa (2008) Hyperion (I) - 1st recording (2h 11m 21s) * Partenope (1979) DHM (I) - 1st recording (3h 11m 49s) * Poro, Ré dell'Indie (1994) Opus 111 (I) (2h 46m 54s) * Radamisto (2003) Virgin Classics (I) * Riccardo Primo, re d'Inghilterra (2007) DHM (I) (2h 55m 54s) * Rinaldo (2002) Harmonia Mundi (I) (3h 12m 28s) * Rodelinda (2006) Archiv Produktion (I) (3h 07m 49s) * Rodrigo (1997) Virgin Classics (I) (2h 34m 13s) * Silla (2000) Somm (I) - 1st recording (1h 54m 56s) * Siroe, re di Persia (2003) Harmonia Mundi (I) (2h 34m 42s) * Tamerlano (1985) Erato (I) (2h 59m 42s) George Gershwin (1898-1937) * Porgy and Bess (1975) London Records (E) - missed Booklet/Libretto Georges Bizet (1838-1875) * Carmen (1975) Decca (F) * Carmen (1977) Deutsche Grammophon (F) * Carmen (1990) Naxos (F) * Ivan IV le Terrible (2002) Naïve (F) George Enescu (1881-1955) * Oedipe (1989) EMI (F) Gerhard Rosenfeld (1931-2003) * Kniefall in Warschau (1998) Thorofon (D) Giacinto Cornacchioli (1599-1673) * Diana Schernita (1995) Bongiovanni (I) Giacomo Meyerbeer (Jakob Meyer Beer) (1791-1864) * Dinorah (1979) Opera Rara (F) * Il crociato in Egitto (1991) Opera Rara (I) * L'Africaine (1973) Gala (F) * L'Étoile Du Nord (1988) Marco Polo (F) * Le Prophète (1970) Foyer (F) * Les huguenots (2002) Dynamic (F) * Margherita d'Anjou (2003) Opera Rara (I) * Robert le diable (1985) Gala (F) * Semiramide (2006) Dynamic (I) Giacomo Puccini (1858-1924) * Edgar (2005) Deutsche Grammophon (I) * La Bohème (1995) EMI (I) * La fanciulla del West (1977) Deutsche Grammophon (I) (2h 09m 21s) * La rondine (1996) EMI Classics (I) * Le Villi (1994) Nuova Era (I) * Madama Butterfly (1987) Deutsche Grammophon (I) * Tosca (1972) RCA (I) * Tosca (1990) Naxos (I) * Turandot (1972) Decca (I) Gian Carlo Menotti (1911-2007) * Goya (1991) Nuova Era (I) Gian Francesco de Majo (1732-1770) * Alessandro nell'Indie (2006) Coviello (I) - 1st recording Gian Francesco Malipiero (1882-1973) * I capricci di Callot (1999) CPO (I) Gianpaolo Testoni (* 1957) * Alice (1993) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording Gino Marinuzzi (1882-1945) * Jacquerie (1990) Nuova Era (I) - 1st recording Gioachino Rossini (1792-1868) * Adelaide di Borgogna (1984) Fonit Cetra (I) * Aureliano in Palmira (?) Opera Rara (I) * Bianca e Falliero (2000) Opera Rara (I) (3h 00m 50s) * Ciro in Babilonia (1988) Akademia (I) - 1st recording * Demetrio e Polibio (1992) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording * Elisabetta, regina d'Inghilterra (2002?) Opera Rara (I) * Elisabetta, regina d'Inghilterra (2004) Quindecim (I) * Ermione (2010) Opera Rara (I) * Guglielmo Tell (1972) Gala (I) * Il barbiere di Siviglia (1971) Deutsche Grammophon (I) * Il signor Bruschino, ossia Il figlio per azzardo (1993) Deutsche Grammophon (I) * Il viaggio a Reims ossia L'albergo del giglio d'oro (1984) Deutsche Grammophon (I) * Ivanhoé (2001) Dynamic (F) * L'equivoco stravagante (1971) Opera D'Oro (I) (1h 50m 52s) * L'Italiana in Algeri (1980) Erato (I) (2h 20m 35s) * L'italiana in Algeri (1997) Teldec (I) * La Cenerentola, ossia La bonta in trionfo (2005) RCA (I) * La donna del lago (1992) Philips (Special Limited Edition) (I) * La donna del lago (2006) Opera Rara (I) * La Gazzetta (2001) Fondazione Cassa di Risparmio di Pesaro (I) * La pietra del paragone (1992) Nuova Era (I) * Le siège de Corinthe (L'assedio di Corinto) (1992) Nuova Era (F) * Maometto II (1820 version) (1983) Philips (I) - 1st recording * Maometto II (1822 Venice version) (2002) Naxos (I) - 1st recording * Matilde di Shabran (2004) Decca (I) * Otello (ossia Il moro di Venezia) (1978) Philips (I) * Otello (ossia Il moro di Venezia) (1999) Opera Rara (I) * Otello (ossia Il moro di Venezia) (Malibran Version) (2000) Dynamic (I) * Robert Bruce (2002) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording * Tancredi (1994) Naxos (I) * Torvaldo e Dorliska (1999) Agorá Musica (I) - 1st recording * Torvaldo e Dorliska (2006) Dynamic (I) * Zelmira (2003) Opera Rara (I) - 1st recording Gion Antoni Derungs (1935-2012) * Il semiader (Der Träumer) (1996) MGB (RM) * Tredeschin (Das 13. Kind) (2004) Ediziun Tredeschin (RM) Giovanni Battista Ferrandini (1710-1791) * Catone in Utica (2003) Oehms Classics (I) - 1st recording Giovanni Battista Pergolesi (1710-1736) * L'Olimpiade (1992) Arkadia (I) (3h 01m 01s) * Lo frate 'nnamorato (1989) EMI (I) (2h 40m 37s) Giovanni Battista Sammartini (1700/1701-1775) * Memet (2001) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording Giovanni Pacini (1796-1867) * Alessandro nell'Indie (Alexander der Grosse) (2006) Opera Rara (I) - 1st recording * Carlo di Borgogna (2001) Opera Rara (I) * Il convitato di pietra (2008) Naxos (I) - 1st recording * L'Ultimo Giorno di Pompei (1997) Dynamic (I) * Maria, regina d'Inghilterra (1995) Opera Rara (I) * Medea (1993) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording * Saffo (1995) Marco Polo (I) Giovanni Paisiello (1740-1816) * Don Chisciotte (1990) Nuova Era (I) * Due contesse (2002) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording * Duello comico (2002) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording * Gli astrologi immaginari (1967) Nuova Era (I) * Il Barbiere di Siviglia (2000) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording * I giuochi d'Agrigento (2006) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording * La Frascatana (2002) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording * La molinara (1996) Agorá Musica (I) * La serva padrona (2006) Zig Zag Territoires (I) - 1st recording * Nina, ossia la pazza per amore (1989) Nuova Era (I) * Pulcinella Vendicato (2002) Opus 111 (I) - 1st recording * Proserpine (2003) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording Giulio Caccini (1545/51-1618) * L'Euridice (2008) Ricercar (I) Giuseppe Maria Orlandini (1676-1760) * Serpilla e Bacocco (1969) Nuova Era (I) Giuseppe Moneta (1754-1806) * Il conte Policronio (2007) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording Giuseppe Nicolini (1762-1842) * Il geloso sincerato (2004) Bongiovanni (I) * L'amor mugnaio, o sia i mulinari (2007) Bongiovanni (I) Giuseppe Verdi (1813-1901) * Aida (1981) Deutsche Grammophon (I) (2h 20m 33s) * Aida (1981) Deutsche Grammophon/Reader's Digest (I) (2h 20m 33s) * Aida (1996) Tring (I) (2h 20m 34s) * Alzira (1999) Philips (I) (1h 31m 21s) * Aroldo (revidierte Paritur von Stiffelio) (1997) Philips (I) (2h 06m 21s) * Attila (2000) Dynamic (I) (1h 41m 51s) * Don Carlos (1983) Deutsche Grammophon (F) * Don Carlos (1996) EMI Classics (F) * Ernani (1991) Nuova Era (I) * Ernani (2005) Dynamic (I) * Giovanna d'Arco (Die Jungfrau von Orleans) (1973) EMI (I) * Gustavo III (2002) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording * I due Foscari (1984) Nuova Era (I) * I masnadieri (1974) Philips (I) * Il corsaro (2004) Dynamic (I) * Il trovatore (2000) Fonè (I) * Jérusalem (1975) Bella Voce (F) * La forza del destino (2006) Dynamic (I) * La traviata (1977) Deutsche Grammophon (I) * La traviata (1979) Decca (I) * La traviata (1992) Philips (I) (2h 09m 00s) * Le trouvère (1998) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording * Luisa Miller (2006) Dynamic (I) * Macbeth (Original Version 1847) (1997) Dynamic (I) * Nabucco (1977) EMI Classics (I) * Nabucco (1983) Deutsche Grammophon (I) * Oberto, Conte di San Bonifacio (1977) Warner-Fonit (I) * Oberto, Conte di San Bonifacio (1999) Fonè (I) * Otello (1985) Deutsche Grammophon (I) * Otello (1985) EMI Digital (I) (Conductor: Lorin Maazel) - Audio CD - Vinyl * Otello (1991) Decca (I) * Rigoletto (1967) Frequenz (I) * Rigoletto (1984) Philips (I) * Rigoletto (1979) Deutsche Grammophon (I) * Rigoletto (1993) Deutsche Grammophon (I) * Simon Boccanegra (1988) Decca (I) * Stiffelio (2000) Dynamic (I) * Un ballo in maschera (1989) Deutsche Grammophon (I) * Un giorno di regno (1983) Gala (I) Glenn Erik Haugland (* 1961) * 3x3 (2007) Opera Omnia (NO) - Thriller opera in 13 scenes Gottfried Heinrich Stölzel (1690-1749) * Brockes Passion (?) CPO (D) Gottfried von Einem (1918-1996) * Der Besuch der alten Dame (1971) Amadeo (D) - 1st recording (2h 14m 03s) Gunnar de Frumerie (1908-1987) * Singoalla (1985) Caprice (SV) - 1st recording (2h 09m 14s) Gustave Charpentier (1860-1956) * Louise (1976) Sony Classical (F) Håkon Berge (* 1954) * Gagarin - En Romfartsopera (1996) Hemera Music (NO) - 1st recording Hans Krása (1899-1944) * Verlobung im Traum (1996) Decca London (D) - 1st recording Hans Pfitzner (1869-1949) * Palestrina (1988) Berlin Classics (D) Hans Thomalla (* 1975) * Fremd (2011) Col legno (D) (1h 31m 25s) Hans Werner Henze (1926-2012) * The Bassarids (1986) Koch Schwann (E) Hector Berlioz (1803-1869) * La Damnation de Faust (1990) Bayer Records (F) * Les Troyens (1976) Gala (F) Heinrich Ignaz Franz Biber von Bibern (1644-1704) * Arminio (1994) CPO (I) Henry Desmarest (1661-1741) * Vénus et Adonis (2006) Ambroisie (F) Henry Purcell (1659-1695) * Dido and Aeneas (1975) Decca (E) * King Arthur (1976) Harmonia Mundi (E) * The Fairy Queen (1970) Decca (E) * Timon of Athens (2004) Brilliant Classics (E) Hjalmar Borgstrøm (1864-1925) * Thora paa Rimol (2001) Simax Classics (NO) Igor Wakhévitch (* 1948) * Être Dieu (1974) Blue Velvet (F) - 1st recording Isaac Albéniz (1860-1909) * Henry Clifford (2002) Decca (E) * Merlin (1999) Decca (E) * Pepita Jiménez (2004) Deutsche Grammophon (E) Isaac Nathan (1790-1864) * Don John of Austria (2007) ABC Classics (E) - Australia's First Opera - 1st recording Italo Montemezzi (1875-1952) * L'amore dei tre re (1973) Arkadia (I) * L'amore dei tre re (1976) RCA (I) Jacopo Peri (1561-1633) * Euridice (1993) Maguelone (I) Jacques Ibert (1890-1962) * Persée et Andromède (2002) AVIE (F) Jacques Offenbach (1819-1880) * Christopher Columbus (1977) Opera Rara (E) * La Perichole (1969) Gala (F) * Robinson Crusoe (1980) Opera Rara (E) * Vert-Vert (2008) Opera Rara (F) - 1st recording Jean Baptiste Édouard Du Puy (1770-1822) * Ungdom og galskab (Youth and Folly) (1996) Dacapo (Naxos) (DA) Jean Cras (1879-1932) * Polyphème (2003) Timpani (F) - 1st recording Jean Sibelius (1865-1957) * Jungfrun i tornet (Neito tornissa) (2001) Virgin Classics (FI) Jean-Baptiste Lully (1632-1687) * Alceste (1975) CBS Records (F) - 1st recording * Alceste, ou le Triomphe d'Alcide (1988) Disques Montaigne (F) * Alceste, ou le Triomphe d'Alcide (1988) Montaigne (F) * Amadis (2006) Accord (F) * Armide (1992) Harmonia Mundi (F) * Atys (1987) Harmonia Mundi (F) - 1st recording * Bellérophon (2010) Aparte (F) - 1st recording * Isis (2005) Accord (F) * Le Bourgeois Gentilhomme (2001) Accord (F) * Le Triomphe de l'Amour (2002) Accord (F) * Persée (Deluxe Edition) (2001) Astrée-Auvidis (F) * Phaëton (1993) Erato (F) - 1st recording * Psyche (2007) CPO (F) * Roland (2004) Ambroise (F) * Thésée (2006) CPO (F) Jean-Féry Rebel (1666-1747) * Ulysse (2007) Musiques à la Chabotterie (F) Jean-Jacques Rousseau (1712-1778) * Le Devin du village (1991) Nuova Era (F) (1h 17m 03s) Jean-Joseph Cassanéa de Mondonville (1711-1772) * Les fêtes de Paphos (1996) Éditions de l'Oiseau-Lyre (F) - 1st recording * Titon et l'Aurore (1991) Warner-Erato (F) - 1st recording Jean-Marie Leclair (1697-1764) * Scylla et Glaucus (1986) Warner-Erato (F) Jean-Philippe Rameau (1683-1764) * Anacréon (1995) Archiv-Pro (F) * Castor et Pollux (2003) Naxos (F) * Dardanus (2005) ABC Classics (F) * Hippolyte et Aricie (1996) Erato Records (F) * Les Indes galantes (1990) Harmonia Mundi (F) * Zoroastre (2001) Erato Records (F) Joan Albert Amargós (* 1950) * Euridice y los titeres de Caronte (CA) - 1st recording João de Sousa Carvalho (1745-1798) * Testoride Argonauta (1990) Nuova Era (I) Johann Adolph Hasse (1699-1783) * Cleofide (1986) Capriccio (I) (3h 50m 21s) * Marc' Antonio & Cleopatra (2003) Dorian (I) - 1st recording (1h 29m 39s) * Piramo e Tisbe (1984) Schwann-Universal (I) (1h 44m 56s) * Piramo e Tisbe (1997) Mondo Musica (I) (1h 37m 45s) * Siroe, Re di Persia (2014) Decca (I) - 1st recording (2h 46m 01s) Johann Christian Bach (1735-1782) * Endimione (1999) DHM (I) - 1st recording Johann Ernst Galliard (1687-1749) * Pan and Syrinx (2004) Brilliant Classics (E) Johann Georg Conradi (1645-1699) * Ariadne (2004) CPO (D) Johann Gottlieb Naumann (1741-1801) * Aci e Galatea (2001) Orfeo (I) Johann Rudolph Zumsteeg (1760-1802) * Die Geisterinsel (2010) Carus-Verlag (D) - 1st recording Johann Joseph Fux (1660-1741) * Dafne in Lauro (1990) Nuova Era (I) John Adams (* 1947) * A Flowering Tree (2007) Elektra Nonesuch (E) - 1st recording * Nixon in China (1987) Elektra Nonsuch (E) * The Death of Klinghoffer (1992) Elektra Nonesuch (E) - 1st recording John Eccles (1668-1735) * Semele (2003) Forum (E) - 1st recording * The Judgment of Paris (2003) Chandos (E) - 1st recording John Ernest Galliard (1687-1749) * Pan and Syrinx (2004) Brilliant Classics (E) John Frederick Lampe (1703-1751) * Pyramus and Thisbe (1994) Hyperion (E) Jörn Arnecke (* 1973) *Das Fest im Meer (2003) NCA (D) Joseph Haydn (1732-1809) * Armida (1978) Philips (I) * Il mondo della luna (1977) Philips (I) * L'infedeltà delusa (1980) Philips (I) * L'isola disabitata (1977) Philips (I) * Orlando Paladino (2005) DHM (I) Joseph Martin Kraus (1756-1792) * Proserpin (1992) Musica Sveciae (SV) - 1st recording Joseph Schuster (1748-1812) * Demofoonte (2001) DHM (I) - 1st recording Joseph-Guy Ropartz (1864-1955) * Le Pays (2001) Timpani (F) Juan Trigos (* 1965) * De Cachetito Raspado (1999) Quindecim (ES) Judith Weir (* 1954) * Blond Eckbert (1994) NMC Records (E) Jules Massenet (1842-1912) * Amadis (1988) Forlane (F) - 1st recording * Chérubin (2006) Dynamic (F) * Esclarmonde (1975) Decca (F) * Grisélidis (1982) Gala (F) * Hérodiade (2001) BMG (F) * Le Cid (1976) Columbia Records (F) * Le Roi de Lahore (1979) Decca (F) * Le Roi de Lahore (2004) Dynamic (F) * Manon (Manon Lescaut) (1969) Opera D'Oro (SunnyMoon) (I) * Roma (1999) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording * Sapho (2001) Foné (F) * Thaïs (2002) Dynamic (F) * Werther (Baritone version (1901)) (2003) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording Karl Goldmark (1830-1915) * Die Königin von Saba (1970) Gala (D) Karol Maciej Szymanowski (1882-1937) * Król Roger (King Roger, Opus 46) (1993) Marco Polo (PL) Kees Olthuis (* 1940) * François Guyon (1996) Erasmus Muziek Producties (NL) Kris Defoort (* 1959) * House of the Sleeping Beauties (2009) Fuga Libera (E) * The Woman who walked into doors (2010) Fuga Libera (E) Larry Sitsky (* 1934) * The Golem (1993) ABC Classics (E) - 1st recording Laurent Cugny (* 1955) * La Tectonique des nuages (2009/10) Radio France (F) - Jazz opera Lauro Rossi (1812-1885) * Cleopatra (?) Naxos (I) Leevi Madetoja (1887-1947) * Juha (1977) Ondine (FI) * Pohjolaisia (The Ostrobothnians) (1975) Finlandia (FI) Léo Delibes (1836-1891) * Lakmé (1991) Nuova Era (F) Leonardo Leo (1694-1744) * Amor vuol sofferenza (1994) Nuova Era (I) - 1st recording * Decebalo (2005) Bongiovanni (I) * L'Alidoro (2008) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording (2h 37m 21s) - Comedy opera Leonardo Vinci (1690-1730) * Artaserse (2012) Virgin Classics (I) (3h 07m 22s) * Catone in Utica (2014) Decca (I) - 1st recording (3h 53m 27s) * La Partenope (2012) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording (2h 04m 58s) * Le zite 'ngalera (1999) Opus 111 (I) - 1st recording (2h 12m 48s) Leoš Janáček (1854-1928) * Jenufa (1986) BIS (CS) (2h 03m 24s) * La volpe astuta (1999) Mondo Musica (CS) * The Cunning Little Vixen (1999) Mondo Musica (CS) (1h 29m 59s) Lionel Monckton (1861-1924) * The Arcadians (1979) Newport Classic (E) Lorenzo Ferrero (* 1951) * Mare nostro (1991) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording Louis Andriessen (* 1939) * De Materie (1994) Nonesuch Records (NL) - 1st recording Louis Spohr (1784-1859) * Faust (Version 1852) (1993) CPO (D) (2h 20m 57s) * Jessonda (1990) Orfeo (D) (1h 57m 44s) Louis Théodore Gouvy (1819-1898) * Iphigénie en Tauride (2006) CPO (F) Ludomir Różycki (1883-1953) * Eros i Psyche (1978) Polskie Nagrania (PL) Ludwig van Beethoven (1770-1827) * Leonore (1997) (Version 1806) MDG (D) Luigi Cherubini (1760-1842) * Lo sposo di tre e marito di nessuna (2005) Dynamic (I) Luigi Dallapiccola (1904-1975) * Ulisse (1975) Naïve (I) - 1st recording Luigi Mosca (1775-1824) * L'Italiana in Algeri (2003) Bongiovanni (I) Luigi Nono (1924-1990) * Al gran sole carico d'amore (1999) Teldec New Line (I) * Prometeo (2003) Collegno (I) Luigi Rossi (1588-1653) * Orfeo (1990) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording Mark Polscher (* 1961) * Die Mechanische Braut (1998-2000) Marc Aurel Edition (D) Mendi & Keith Obadike (both * 1973) * The Sour Thunder - an internet opera (2004) Bridge (E) (46m 24s) Manuel de Falla (1876-1946) * La vida breve (1997) Harmonia Mundi (ES) Marc Blitzstein (1905-1964) * Regina (1991) London Records (E) Marc-Antoine Charpentier (1643-1704) * David et Jonathas (1981) Warner-Erato (F) * Le Malade imaginaire (1990) Harmonia Mundi (F) * Médée (1984) Harmonia Mundi (F) Marco da Gagliano (1582–1643) * La Dafne (1995) K.617 (I) Marco Tutino (* 1954) * La lupa (1990) Fonè (I) Marcos António Portugal (1762-1830) * Lo spazzacamino principe (2001) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording Marin Marais (1656-1728) * Alcyone (1990) Warner-Erato (F) - 1st recording * Sémélé (2007) Glossa Music (F) Maurice Ravel (1875-1937) * Die Spanische Stunde (L'Heure espagnole) (unknown year) MDW (D) Max von Schillings (1868-1933) * Mona Lisa (1983) Gala (D) Meingosus Gaelle (1752-1816) *Adams und Evas Erschaffung (1999) DA Music (D) (1h 21m 13s) Michaël Levinas (* 1949) * Les Negres (2004) Sisyphe (F) - 1st recording Michael Tippett (1905-1998) * The Ice Break (1990) EMI (E) Michel Pignolet de Montéclair (1667-1737) * Jephté (1992) Harmonia Mundi (F) - 1st recording Michelangelo Falvetti (1642-1692) * Il diluvio universale (2010) Abronay (I) Michèle Reverdy (* 1943) * Médée (2003) MFA (F) Mikhail Ivanovich Glinka (1804-1857) * Ruslan and Lyudmila (1978) Melodiya ® (3h 05m 45s) Mikis Theodorakis (* 1925) * Antigone (1999) FM Records (GR) - 1st recording (2h 07m 23s) * Electra (1998) Intuition Classics (GR) (2h 35m 39s) * The Metamorphoses of Dionysus (1999) Intuition (GR) (1h 46m 16s) Mikko Heiniö (* 1948) * Riddaren och draken (The Knight and the Dragon) (2000) BIS (FI) Modest Mussorgsky (1839-1881) * Khovanshchina (1989) Deutsche Grammophon ® Nancy Van de Vate (* 1930) * All Quiet on the Western Front (2002) VMM (E) - 1st recording * Der Herrscher und das Mädchen (1995) VMM (D) - Children's Opera * Hamlet (2012) VMM (E) - 1st recording * In the Shadow of the Glen (2001) VMM (E) * Nemo, Jenseits von Vulkania (2001) VMM (D) * The Death of the Hired Man (2001) VMM (E) - People's Opera * Where the Cross is Made (2005) VMM (E) - 1st recording Ned Rorem (* 1923) * Miss Julie (1994) Newport Classics (E) - 1st recording Nicola Porpora (1686-1768) * Orlando (2005) K617 (I) (2h 00m 45s) Nicola Vaccaj (1790-1848) * La sposa di Messina (?) Naxos (I) Niccolò Jommelli (1714-1774) * Armida abbandonata (1994) Ambroisie (I) - 1st recording * Don Trastullo (2000) Opus 111 (I) * Il paratajo (1999) Bongiovanni (I) * L'uccellatrice (2000) Bongiovanni (I) Niccolò Vito Piccinni (1728-1800) * Didon (2003) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording * L'Americano (1996) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording * La Cecchina ossia la Buona Figliola (1990) Nuova Era (I) * Le Finte Gemelle (1999) Dynamic (I) * Le donne vendicate (2000) Bongiovanni (I) * Roland (2000) Dynamic (F) Nicolae Bretan (1887-1968) * Arald (1987) Nimbus (RO) - 1st recording * Golem (1987) Nimbus (RO) - 1st recording Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov (1844-1908) * May Night (Maiskaja noc') (1994) Capriccio ® * Sadko (1993) Philips ® * Sadkò (2000) Mondo Musica ® * The Legend of the Invisible City of Kitezh and the Maiden Fevroniya (1994) Philips ® * The Snow Maiden (Snegurochka) (1984) Capriccio ® * The Tsar's Bride (Carskaja nevesta) (1998) Philips ® Nikolai Karetnikov (1930-1994) * Till Eulenspiegel (1988) Harmonia Mundi ® - 1st recording Nino Rota (1911-1979) * I due timidi (2003) Bongiovanni (I) * La notte di un nevrastenico (2003) Bongiovanni (I) * La visita meravigliosa (1993) La Bottega Discantica (I) - 1st recording Oliver Knussen (* 1952) and Maurice Sendak (1928-2012) * Higglety Pigglety Pop! (Version 1999) (1999) Deutsche Grammophon (E) - 1st recording (1h 01m 39s) * Where The Wild Things Are (1999) Deutsche Grammophon (E) - 1st recording (39m 41s) Olli Kortekangas (* 1955) * Grand Hotel (1989) Ondine (FI) * Messenius ja Lucia (Messenius and Lucia) (2005) Ondine (FI) Othmar Schoeck (1886-1957) * Erwin und Elmire (2002) CPO (D) * Venus (1991) Breitkopf & Härtel Records (D) Otto Nicolai (1810-1849) * Il Templario (2008) CPO (I) Ottorino Respighi (1879-1936) * La fiamma (1997) Agorà Musica (I) * Lucrezia (1981) Bongiovanni (I) * Marie Victoire (2009) CPO (I) (2h 44m 45s) Pasquale Anfossi (1727-1797) * La maga Circe (1987) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording Paul Dukas (1865-1935) * Ariane et Barbe-Bleue (1968) Conductor: Tony Aubin (F) Paul Hindemith (1895-1963) * Cardillac (1968) Opera d'Oro (D) Péter Eötvös (* 1944) * Three Sisters (1998) Deutsche Grammophon ® - 1st recording Peter Maxwell Davies (* 1934) * The Doctor of Myddfai (1996) Collins Classics (E) Peter-Jan Wagemans (* 1952) * Legende (2011) Etcetera (NL) - 1st recording Philip Glass (* 1937) * Satyagraha (Mahatma Gandhi) (1980) CBS Records (E) (IND) - 1st recording Pietro Chiarini (um 1717-1765) * Il geloso schernito (1990) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording Pietro Mascagni (1863-1945) * Cavalleria rusticana (1989) Deutsche Grammophon (I) * Cavalleria Rusticana (1990) Fonè (I) * Guglielmo Ratcliff (1995) Agorá Musica (I) * I Rantzau (1992) Fonè (I) - 1st recording * L'amico Fritz (1991) Fonè (I) * Nerone (1986) Bongiovanni (I) * Parisina (1978) Bongiovanni (I) Pjotr Iljitsch Tschaikowski (1840-1893) * Die Pantöffelchen (Cherevichki) (2000) Dynamic ® * Eugen Onegin (1992) Philips ® * Iolanta (1996) Arte Nova Classics ® * Mazeppa (1969) Myto ® * Opricnik (2003) Dynamic ® - 1st recording Ralph Vaughan Williams (1872-1958) * Riders to the Sea (1995) Chandos (E) Rebel and Francœur François Rebel (1701-1775) and François Francœur (1698-1787) * Pirame et Thisbé (2007) Mirare Productions (F) Reinhard Keiser (1674-1739) * Croesus (1990) Nuova Era (D) (2h 15m 01s) * Der geliebte Adonis (1999) CPO (D) (3h 36m 34s) * Die grossmütige Tomyris (1988) EMI Reflexe (D) * Masaniello Furioso (1989) CPO (D) (2h 26m 35s) Riccardo Zandonai (1883-1944) * Conchita (1969) Gala (I) * Francesca da Rimini (1976) Gala (I) * I cavalieri di Ekebù (1983) Warner Fonit (I) Richard Meale (1932-2009) * Voss (1986) Philips (E) - 1st recording - Audio CD (1h 58m 30s) * Voss (1986) Philips (E) - 1st recording - Vinyl recording Richard Rodney Bennett (* 1936) * The Mines of Sulphur (2004) Chandos (E) - 1st recording (1h 46m 45s) Richard Strauss (1864-1949) * Die Ägyptische Helena (2001) Dynamic (D) - 1st recording (2h 03m 25s) * Die Frau ohne Schatten (1974) Gala (D) (2h 48m 17s) * Die Liebe der Danae (2000) Telarc (D) (2h 37m 22s) * Die schweigsame Frau (2012) CPO (D) (2h 32m 55s) - Comedy opera * Elektra (1990) EMI (D) (1h 41m 54s) * Feuersnot (1978) Ponto (D) (1h 27m 59s) * Guntram (1985) Gala (D) (1h 45m 31s) * Salomé (2007) Dynamic (F) - original french version (1h 34m 52s) Richard Wagner (1813-1883) * Das Rheingold (The Ring of the Nibelung I) (1988) EMI (D) * Der fliegende Holländer (1971) Deutsche Grammophon (D) * Der fliegende Holländer (1992) Naxos (D) * Die Feen (1998) Dynamic (D) * Die Walküre (The Ring of the Nibelung II) (1988) EMI (D) * Götterdämmerung (The Ring of the Nibelung IV) (1991) EMI (D) * Parsifal (2005) Dynamic (D) * Siegfried (The Ring of the Nibelung III) (1990) EMI (D) * Tannhäuser (2001) Teldec Classics (D) Rinaldo di Capua (1705-1780) * La zingara (1969) Nuova Era (I) Robert Ward (1917-2013) * The Crucible (1989) Albany Records (E) Roberto Sierra (* 1953) * El mensajero de plata (The Silver Messenger) (1986) NP (ES) - 1st recording Rodion Shchedrin (* 1932) * Dead Souls (Die toten Seelen) (1982) Melodiya ® Ruggero Leoncavallo (1857-1919) * Chatterton (2004) Bongiovanni (I) * I Pagliacci (1992) Philips (I) * La Bohème (1990) Nuova Era (I) * Zaza (1978) Gala (I) Ruperto Chapí (1851-1909) * Margarita la tornera (1999) RTVE (ES) Sándor Szokolay (* 1931) * Vérnász (Blood Wedding) (1989) Hungaroton (H) Saverio Mercadante (1795-1870) * Caritea, regina di Spagna (1995) Nuova Era (I) (2h 53m 41s) * Elena da Feltre (1997) Marco Polo (I) (2h 08m 51s) * Elisa e Claudio, ossia L'amore protetto dall'amicizia (1988) Marco Polo (I) * Emma d'Antiochia (2003) Opera Rara (I) (2h 43m 13s) * Il bravo (La veneziana) (1990) Nuova Era (I) (2h 36m 21s) * Il Giuramento (1993) Nuova Era (I) (2h 20m 05s) * La vestale (2004) Marco Polo (I) (1h 36m 57s) * Orazi e Curiazi (1993) Opera Rara (I) (2h 56m 57s) * Virginia (2008) Opera Rara (I) - 1st recording (2h 35m 57s) Sebastián Durón (1660-1716) * La guerra de los gigantes (?) Pan Classics (ES) - 1st recording Sergei Rachmaninoff (1873-1943) * Aleko (1996) Deutsche Grammophon ® * Aleko (1996) Arte Nova Classics ® * Francesca da Rimini (1996) Deutsche Grammophon ® * The Miserly Knight (1996) Deutsche Grammophon ® Sergei Prokofiev (1891-1953) * Iván el Terrible (2001) RTVE (ES) * The Fiery Angel (Ognenny angel) (1990) Deutsche Grammophon ® Shigeaki Saegusa (* 1942) * Chushingura (1997) Sony Classical (JP) - 1st recording Siegfried Matthus (* 1934) * Graf Mirabeau (1989) Berlin Classics (D) * Judith (1986) Berlin Classics (D) - 1st recording Siegfried Wagner (1869-1930) * Die Heilige Linde (2001) CPO (D) * Rainulf & Adelasia (2003) CPO (D) * Sonnenflammen (2003) CPO (D) Sigmund Theophil Staden (1607-1655) * Seelewig (2002) CPO (D) Simon Mayr (Giovanni Simone Mayr) (1763-1845) * Ginevra di Scozia (2001) Opera Rara (I) * Medea in Corinto (1993) Opera Rara (I) Stanisław Moniuszko (1819-1872) * Halka (1986) CPO (PL) * Paria (2008) DUX (PL) Stefano Landi (1587-1639) * Il Sant' Alessio (1995) Erato Records (I) * La morte d'Orfeo (2006) Zig Zag Territoires (I) Tauno Pylkkänen (1918-1980) * Mare ja hänen poikansa (Mare and her son) (2004) Ondine (FI) Thomas Adès (* 1971) * The Tempest (2009) EMI Classics (E) - 1st recording Thomas Augustine Arne (1710-1778) * Artaxerxes (2009) Linn Records (E) Thüring Bräm (* 1944) and Jakob Dimitri (* 1935) * Il Gong Magico (2004) Musiques Suisses (D) - 1st recording (1h 13m 43s) Tobias Picker (* 1954) * Thérèse Raquin (2001) Chandos (E) - 1st recording Tomás de Torrejón y Velasco (1644-1728) * La Púrpura de la Rosa (1997) DHM (ES) Tommaso Traetta (1727-1779) * Antigona (1997) Decca (I) - 1st recording (2h 39m 22s) * Il buovo d'Antona (1993) Opus 111 (I) - 1st recording (2h 24m 53s) * Ippolito ed Aricia (1999) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording (3h 58m 29s) Tsippi Fleischer (* 1946) * Cain and Abel (2001) VMM (HE) - 1st recording Udo Zimmermann (* 1943) * Die weisse Rose (1988) Berlin Classics (D) - 1st recording Umberto Giordano (1867-1948) * Il Re (1998) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording * Marcella (2007) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording * Mese Mariano (1998) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording Vicenç Cuyàs (1816-1839) * La Fattucchiera (2001) Columna Música (I) (2h 21m 06s) Vicente Martín y Soler (1754-1806) * Ifigenia in Aulide (2006) K.617/Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording * La capricciosa corretta (2003) Naïve (I) - 1st recording * Una cosa rara ossia Bellezza ed onestà (1991) Astrée Auvidis (I) - 1st recording Viktor Ullmann (1898-1944) * Der Kaiser von Atlantis (1993) Decca (D) - 1st recording * Der Sturz des Antichrist (1995) CPO (D) - 1st recording Vincenzo Bellini (1801-1835) * Beatrice di Tenda (1992) Berlin Classics (I) * I Capuleti e I Montecchi (1991) Nuova Era (I) * La sonnambula (1986) Opus 111 (I) (2h 00m 29s) * Norma (1994) EMI Classics (I) Vittorio Gnecchi (1876-1954) * Cassandra (2000) Agorá Musica (I) - 1st recording Werner Egk (1901-1983) * Der Revisor (2001) Oehms Classics (D) Wilhelm Kienzl (1857-1941) * Der Evangelimann (1981) EMI Studio Digital (D) William Bolcom (* 1938) * A View from the Bridge (2001) New World Records (E) - 1st recording * Lucrezia (2008) Bridge Records (E) - 1st recording William Walton (1902-1983) * The Bear (1993) Chandos (E) * Troilus and Cressida (1995) Chandos (E) Witold Rudziński (1913-2004) * Odprawa posłów greckich (Dismissal of the Greek envoys) (1966) Polskie Nagrania (PL) - Chamber opera Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart (1756-1791) * Apollo et Hyacinthus (1990) Brilliant (LAT) * Ascanio in Alba (2002) Brilliant (I) * Bastien et Bastienne (1989) Brilliant (D) * Così fan tutte, ossia La Scuola degli Amanti (1990) Naxos (I) * Così fan tutte, ossia La Scuola degli Amanti (1992) Brilliant (I) * Così fan tutte, ossia La Scuola degli Amanti (1994) Decca (I) * Così fan tutte o sia La scuola degli amanti (1995) Astrée-Auvidis (I) * Der Schauspieldirektor (1968) Brilliant (D) * Die Entführung aus dem Serail (1991) Deutsche Grammophon (D) * Die Entführung aus dem Serail (1999) Brilliant (D) * Die Zauberflöte (1969) Decca (D) * Die Zauberflöte (1981) EMI Digital (D) * Die Zauberflöte (1987) Teldec (D) * Die Zauberflöte (1990) Decca (D) * Die Zauberflöte (1991) Brilliant (D) * Don Giovanni (1991) Koch Schwann (I) * Don Giovanni (1995) Brilliant (I) * Don Giovanni (Prague Version) (1981) Supraphon (I) * Idomeneo, re di Creta (1972) Brilliant (I) * Idomeneo, re di Creta (1991) Philips (I) * Idomeneo, re di Creta (Revision 1931) (2006) Dynamic (D) - 1st recording * Il re pastore (2001) Brilliant (I) * Il sogno di scipione (2001) Brilliant (I) * La clemenza di Tito (1993) Teldec (I) * La clemenza di Tito (1991) Decca (I) * La clemenza di Tito (2002) Brilliant (I) * La finta giardiniera (1989) Brilliant (I) * La finta semplice (1983) Brilliant (I) * La finta semplice (1983) Philips (I) * La finta semplice (1991) Philips (I) * Le nozze di Figaro (1985) Philips (I) * Le nozze di Figaro (1986) EMI (I) * Le nozze di Figaro (1994) Archiv Pro (I) * Le nozze di Figaro (1998) Brilliant (I) * L'oca del Cairo; Fragment (1990) Philips (I) * Lo sposo deluso, ossia La rivalità di tre donne per un solo amante; Fragment (1975) Philips (I) * Lucio Silla (1985) Brilliant (I) * Lucio Silla (1989) Teldec (I) * Mitridate re di Ponto (2001) Brilliant (I) * Thamos, König in Ägypten (2002) Brilliant (D) * Zaide (2001) Brilliant (D) Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart (1756-1791), Johann Baptist Henneberg (1768-1822), Benedikt Schack (1758-1826), Franz Xaver Gerl (1764-1827) & Emanuel Schikaneder (1751-1812) * Der Stein der Weisen (The Philosopher's Stone) (1998) Telarc (D) - 1st recording Wolfgang Mitterer (* 1958) * Massacre (2008) Col legno (E) - 1st recording York Höller (* 1944) * Der Meister und Margarita (1991) Collegno (D) - 1st recording Zakaria Paliashvili (1871-1933) * Absalom and Etery (1979) Deutsche Grammophon (KA) - 1st recording More recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Protected works Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives